Melting a Frosty Heart
by Slightly Crazy Author
Summary: Eliza is forever frozen at 18. She was born in Burgess, Pennsylvania 300 years ago and friends with Jack when he was human. Eliza is on the run from the Guardians, as she is the daughter of the Bogeyman. Much like Jack, she is recruited by them a little over 300 years later. What happen when Eliza is reunited with Jack? And what if Jack was an agent for Pitch before he died?
1. Prologue

Mealting a Frosty Heart

Prologue-

This is the story of a girl.

A girl who has amazing powers.

A girl who is forever frozen at the age 18.

This girl's name is Eliza.

She discarded her last name a long time ago.

But first, let us go back a bit. 300 years in fact.

Where Eliza has just made three pairs of ice skates for three specific people.

Herself, a boy named Jack Overland and his little sister Pippa.

The skates are Christmas presents for them.

Eliza has liked Jack for a long time and when he asks her go to ice skating with him and Pippa, she can't help but say yes.

Her mother made her stay home and finish her chores and by the time Eliza makes it to the lake, Jack has already fallen through.

A few years later, the Salem Witch trials comence and Eliza is suspect.

But she escapes and sets off into the world.

**AN: A bit dramatic? Please let me know what you think! Review and you'll get computer cookies! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tow reviews? ONLY TWO REVIEWS! You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Eh, I cannot ignore my muse. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1-

_*Dream*_

_~305 years ago~_

_"Jackson Overland Frost you are dead!" I shrieked as I chased the said boy through the village._

_It was mid-spring and I was playing and talking with my friends, when Jack had sneaked up from behind us and had decided to dump a buckets worth of water all over me. _

_"You can try, but you will never catch me!" He taunted me._

_"Is that a challenge I hear Frostbite?" I smirked. _

_"Here's the deal," He started. "If you win, you can do whatever you want to me and if I win, you need to kiss me."_

_"It's on! Race to my house!" I take off with him closley behind. _

_"Ha! I win!" I yell in triamph. _

_Jack pouts. I grin._

_I poke him in the shoulder. "Hm, you have to do as I please for, the rest of spring!" _

_"No fair!" He wines like the mature boy he is. "You had a head start!" _

_I just grin and drag him into the woods._

_"What are you doing?" He asked. _

_"You'll see!" I singsonged. _

_We came to a stop when we reached it. The pond. It was beautiful. Calm and cool as glass. The trees seemed to cut off the outside world._

_"Wow." Jack gaped._

_"I know right? I was exploring the forest, when I found this. I don't think anyone else knows about it." I exicidenly._

_"Really?" Jack smirked._

_"What are you thinking?" I asked warily._

_Jack just grinned and leaned in close to my face. And then, he kissed me. _

_I was I bit shocked at first, then my eyes closed and I leaned in. _

_*Dream end*_

I woke up, startled for a secound. Then I realized it was a dream. A dream of a memory.

Sigh. But that was over two centuries ago.

I wish I could see him again.

And tell him how sorry I was for causing his death.

**And a short chapter is your punishment. For not reviewing. :P Kidding!**

I got up and got dressed.

Black jeans, dark green shirt with golden flowers designs on it, combat boots, heavy eyeliner, red lipstick and golden charm braclet.

You know, the usual attire for a New York waitress.

I was currently living in an apartement on Manhatan Island.

Today, I was spending the day in Brocklyn.

One of my friends, was having her 21st birthday and we were celebrating with an 24 hour birthday party.

While I was out partying, my apartement got destroyed by alens. Apparently, there was an alien invasion whle I was out. Great.

Luckily, I had most of my stuff in my car just in case.

I made a beeline to get out of New York ASAP.

There were cameras everywere and knowing my luck, there would be some super-secret spy organization behind all this.

Stupid super 'heroes' who got apartment buildings destroyed.

I decided to move to Burgess. I haven't been there in almost 300 years. I missed home and damn I was going to see it again.

**Like the Avengers mention I slipped in there? **

**What can I say? I'm an Avengers fan at heart!**

**Please review and check out my other stories! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been focusing more on my other story Alternate. And I got my laptop taken away for three weeks. Finally got it back. Whew. Enjoy chapter 2!**

I had decided to take the name Eliza Grey again. In NY, I was known as Ashley Williams.

I also decided to wash out the blond hair dye and take out the blue contacts. If I had to play the part of my long-lost-times-a-thousand-grand-daughter, I have to somewhat resemble me.

I looked into the McDonald's bathroom mirror. I looked, like, well, me.

"Hey Liza. It's nice to see you again." My blue-green eyes almost shone back at me. I put my long black hair into a ponytail.

My plan was to reclaim my housein Burgess and maybe open a shop there. Aging makeup would do me some good for some time.

'I'm thinking of opening an art shop. I think as I scan the menu for my lunch.

Ealier, I had sold my car and packed all the stuff I needed in my duffel bag and my backpack. I bought a train ticket for Burgess and also a bike as new model of tranportation. New ID, passport and all the nessessaties for travel cortasy of my friends in the mutant underground.

I look at my watch and check the time. 11:35. I should get going. My train leaves at 12.

I pass security and get barly get on in time. I put my duffel bag in the over compartment and sit down with my backpack on my knees.

I fall asleep with my cheek on the cool window.

When I wake up, the train has arrived. I get my bike at the check-in. I walk the rest of the way to Gray Mansion. It's not really a mansion, it just looks like one compared to the other houses in the neighborhood.

I get out the key and insert it into the lock. I walk into the house. Ah. All the funiture and stuff are still here. Just a bit dusty.

Once I've unpacked and settled in a bit, I gave myself the task of cleaning away all the dust in the house.

Three hours later, yes, I'm done, but also covered in dust and spiderwebs. Ew.

I take a shower and change my clothes. I put on my dark grey jeans, a blue shirt and neon green socks. I let my hair in soft waves down my back.

I walk to town and buy myself some food. While I'm there, I register my home as a current resident.

I go back home and make myself a cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmellows floating in it. It's still summer, but I still like me a good cup o' cocoa. I grab the book I had also bought, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. It's actually not that bad. **(AN: I'm actually thinking of reading it. It sounds like a good book.)**

I had decided on opening an art shop where I sell scuptures, paintings and art supplies. I call it 'Eliza's Studio'. The name is self-explanitory.

The upstairs is where I make all the stuff that I sell (sometimes keep) and the downstairs is where the actual shop is.

A few of months pass. It's now three days away from the middle of October.

I met my neighbors, the Bennetts. Amy(the mother), John(the father), Sophie (the cutie 8 year old) and Jamie(the 14 year old).

Reports came in from New York, that apparently Norse Gods exsist. God thing I left New York when I did.

A super-terroist tried (and failed) to topple the US goverment. Iron Man stopped him.

A new super-hero popped up. He calls himself Spiderman. He saved the world from becoming giant mutant lizards. I wonder where the 'Avenger's were on that one? God only knows.

I had opened my shop. I get a variety of customers. I've sold a lot scuptures that I've made. They're really popular.

Around Halloween, which is my favorite holiday, I don't know why, something about scaring the pee out of people is fun, I start developing the powers to see into people's mind's. It's weird and yet cool.

In the mutant underground, I was known for being almost immortal, healing quickly and sensing the future. Now I can add telepathy to the list.

Later that afternoon, I had just taken a sculpture of Jack out of the kilm leaning on that staff he always liked to carry around, wearing his white shirt, brown cape, brown pants and barefooted.

After I close up, I start to walk home. THe sun is starting to set a beautiful combination of red, orange, yellow, purple and dark blue all blended into the sky.

I smile.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?" A British voice says behind me.

I jump and turn around. A man in a black trench coat with gray skin, black hair and gold eyes was standing behind me.

I glare at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to warn you." He answers. "The Guardians are coming for you."

"The Guardians don't know I exsist." I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Is that so?" He gestures to the full moon behind me. " The Man in the Moon has been watching you for sometime."

I pale. "What do you want?"

He smirks. I want an allience between the mutant underground and us."

"No." I say bluntly. "You will leave me alone. I will not interfer and get invilved with your sceming."

Within a secound he is within an inch of my face. "I am your father."

I give him a blank stare. "My father," He twitches. "is dead. He was Kozmotis Pitchiner. You are not him."

I turn and stalk the rest of the way to my house.

"You can't run forever Elizabeth." He yells after me. "They will still come."

At those words, I face him. "Try me." I enter the house and lock the door.

God, I hate it when he visits. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce him to you. That was Pitch Black, the Bogeyman. What is he to me? He's my dad. Just my luck.

**AN: Yay! I finished chapter 2! Wow! I just typed you all a 1,088 word chapter. Be gratful. Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Finally! **

**Sorry to the reviwer on the 11th that I had to post this on the 12th. I had a Com. Arts huge study guide due. **

**To those who do not go to my school, Com. Arts stand for Communication Arts. It's English class and Litrary class combined. **

**To A Fan: Yes, she's a mutant like Logan and Victor minus the claws and bag lady nails. She also has hilenghted senses like them too. Forgot to mention that in chap2. *Guilty smile***

Yeah, Pitch Black is my father. He also keeps on trying to recruit me and turn me into a 'Nightmere Princess'. The term 'Nightmere Princess', is really self-explanatory. He wants me to be a Princess of Nightmeres. No thank you. I'm not evil I just want to be left alone goddamn it!

I had some pizza that I heated up the mirowave. Yes, I have a mirowave. You really don't think I've adding some modren things in this old house? What do you think I've been doing these past three months?

The comment from Pitch about the mutant underground was about me being part of the major inflence over them and close ties with Magneto. Humans will never accept us. What in the world is Xavier thinking? That dude's a bit mental if you ask me.

I brush my teeth and put on my black pyjamas with fire pattrens on them. I brush my hair and let it hang loose around my face. I put my black slippers and go downstairs. Since I don't have to work tomorow, I decided to treat myself to a movie night.

I pop some popcorn and insert the movie Wreak-It Ralph into the disc slot. I also bought a flat screen tv with digital surround sound. It's absolutly epic.

After the movie (which I've seen a hundred times, I love Felix! He's so cute!), I brush my teeth and climb into bed.

Suddenly, I hear some noises from outside my house. Grabbing my taser **(AN: Yes, I like to arm my heriones with tasers. Why? Because tasers are cool! Like bowties and bananas. [Doctor Who refrence to those who couldn't guess. Cookie to those who could!]) **, I creep very carefully down the stairs and look out the window.

Outside, a huge figure which strangly looks like a kangaroo, is standing outside my house and seeminly waiting for me. I peek a little furthur and it spots me and starts to come towards the house.

Holy crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap! I run to my panic room in the basement. Which unaccessable to anyone who would hurt me.

Then I remember what happened a few days ago when I was practicing my powers of controling shadows. I tore the door down. Oops.

The magic only works if the door closed! Craptastic.

I'm cornered, until I use the shadows to teleport me to the alley behind my shop in town.

"Been a long time." I jumped (for about the 1000th time today. I'm very jumpy. I'm sure you've noticed.) and pointed it at the figure.

"Easter Sunday wasn't it? Blackout of 76?" They continued in an Aussie accent.

That sounds like..."Bunny!" I exclaimed. "You're not still mad about that? Are you?" I say in a teasing way.

"Yes." He came out of the shadows and pointed his bomerang at me. "But this is about something else. Fellas."

Two hands grabbed me and tossed me into a sack. "Hey! What the bloody-!"**(AN: Eliza has a slight British accent.)** The rest of my protests are muffled by the bag.

I tumble around a bit, until I land on a hard surface with a thud. I slowly climb out with my taser in the hands of that stupid kangaroo. And all the Guardians surrounding me. I curse silently under my breath. Dammit.

"Hello Eliza!" North greets me in his thick Russian accent. "Eliza, you know Tooth; Bunny, obviously;"

"Obviously." I nod at kangaroo.

"And Sandy." Snore from Sandman. "Sandy. Sandy. Wake up!" Sandy wakes up, smiles and waves at me.

"And our latest addition, Jack Frost." _He _jumps down from rafters on celling, smirks and leans one his staff as I stare a bit at him.

I blink and turn my gaze to North again. "So, I must have done something _really_ bad to get you fo-five together." I look around the room. "Hey, am I on the naughty list?"

"On Naughty list, ha!" North exclaims. "You hold record."

"Hey, whoa!" Jack protested. "I thought I was record holder?!"

North shrugged. "I lied."

I smirk at Jack.

"But, no matter, ve'll over look that. Now, ve are vipping ze slate clean." North dusted off his right wrist, the one with the Naughty tatto, to prove his point.

"How come?" I ask.

"Heh, good question." Bunny says.

"How come?" North repeats my question. " I tell you how come! Now you are Guardian!" He shouts. Yetis come in trowing torches. And Elves start playing music. "Music!" North bellows.

"No! No music!" I try to say. But the music is to loud and nobody hears me. So, like any rational teen, I construct a staff made out of shadows and slam it on the ground. A wind puts out the fire and blows the big book North had gotton out, into his face.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" I demand.

"Of course you do." North says. He tries to start up the music again...and fails.

"No! No music!" I shout. I slam my staff on the ground again.

"I'm not a Guardian." I repeat.

"See! That's what I said!" Bunny

"Give me one good reason you shouldn't be one." Jack says. I give him a sarcastic smile.

"Sure. How about I give you three!" I start pacing around the room and counting off my fingers.

"One, I don't want to be one." North looks at me in disbelief.

"Two, I hate reponsibilities. I've got enough already." Bunny rolls his eyes at that one.

"And three, I'm not even a spirit!" Jack widens his eyes at that one.

"If she's not a spirit, then why did the Man in the Moon chose her?" He asks the other Guardians.

"You didn't tell him?" I eyeball them. They look at eachother nervously. I sigh. "Well, I'm not telling him. When you're done I'll be at my house." I wave at them behind my sholder and teleport into a shadow.

I reach home and collapse into my bed. Then, I remember a very important detail. Bunny still has my taser. Shit.

**AN: Whee! 1,136 words typed! Yay! I've made a gaol to type at least a thousand words for each chapter. Be happy. :) Please review!**


	5. Sorry! Please don't kill me!

**AN: Sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**My mother is taking away my computer privialiges for who knows how long and I'm warning you so nobody tries to kill me for not updating. Kill my mom.**

**I swear to god, I'm working on the next chapter for all my stories. I swear. **

**In fact, I shouldn't be on the computer at all. Adious readers! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

**AN: I finished chapter 5! I finished chapter 5! *dance party* Whooohooo!**

**A Fan: One word: Sequel. About meeting Logan and Victor, yes. I'm thinking of having her go through the Wolverine Origin movie. And then Iron 3 when it comes out of course.**

**mutationsrule: Thanks Dina.**

**Also a word on my updating, I'm working on chapter 5 for Alternate, chapter 1 & 2 for Magick, chapter 2 for The Tenth Companion: The Mutant Travler. On top of all that, I'm working on my book (that I'm planing on getting actually published), a major project is due in Com. Arts, all this pressure about high school, and on top of all that my cat just died. **

**This is a very stressful time for me. You readers would make it a lot easier by giving me some reviews. (This is where I get all kinds of sappy) It warms my heart to see people who take the time to read this and then comment on it.**

**Yeah, mutationsrule and divergentandproudofit are never going to let that go. I am such a sap sometimes.**

**That and I haven't been really sure where exactly to go with this story so yeah. Also my mom keeps on taking away my computer. Well tonight, she forgot to take it away from me. *evil smirk***

**On with the story!**

* * *

Monday. The worst day of the week.

It seems like there's this 'master being' out there that is just out to ruin my day.

No, the Man in the Moon does not count.

It's like the universe itself is plotting against me.

I was wearing a dark green skirt, dark blue turtleneck, combat boots, a simple gold chain around my neck, red lipstick and my black sweater.

That morning, my toast got burnt, my tea got spilled all over my skirt and made it look like I peed myself, my bike got a flat tire and basically had a crappy morning.

And just when I was ready to leave, the radio said that the roads were closed and shops were advised to stay closed due to a big snowfall.

At this point, I'm ready to go outside and punch Jack Frost in the face.

I don't care that maybe he was my fiance in a past life! He will not, and I mean will _not_ ruin my day.

I grab a blanket and my black messenger bag. In there are my silver mac book; the charger for it; my old-fashioned Polaird camera, Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book 2 of the Trilogy, hardcover edition; pencil case; pencil sharpner; colored pencils, and my sketchbook.

Since shops were advised to stay closed, I guess I'll go to the lake. You know sketch a bit, get my head cleared.

Might as well. I mean, Bunnymund is going to probably to open up a tunnel entrance right under my feet instead of asking politly.

Guess what? He did. I'm pyscic! Not. He's just that predictable. Bunnymund I mean.

Stupid rodent.

Idiotic rodent.

After tumbling through the tunnels, swearing and cursing until I ran out of cuse words and started to make up my own, I landed on my bag in front of the big fo-sorry-five.

I was cursing in Russian by then. I quickly checked my stuff to make sure nothing was broken.

Good! Everything intact! Except. For. "My colored pencils!" I waved them in front of said rodent's face. "You could have warned me! You could have given me a heads up! But nooooooo! You had to open up one of your STUPID tunnels right under my feet without any warning at all! I have a fair amount of bruises from those stupid tunnels! And then I landed on my bum on my bag ON TOP OF MY BRAND NEW OIL PASTEL COLORED PENCILS! I HAVEN'T EVEN USED THEM YET! THE BOX HASN'T EVEN BEEN OPENED! AND YOU MADE ME BREAK THEM! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THESE ARE?! VERY VERY EXPENSIVE! BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU COULDN'T SHOW YOUR STUPID RODENT FACE LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET MY BEERINGS!"

I took a deep breath and put the *ahem* BROKEN colored pencils back in my bag. Crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. "Well? I haven't got all day?"

All five of them were staring at me like I had grown another head. Hehehehe. I'm goooooood. Got them speechless.

"Well then, I'll be leaving." I started to walk into the shadows, but North got his bearings.

"You are to be ze next guardien." He said.

Now _I'm _looking at them like they've grown two heads. I sighed. "how many times do I have to explain this to you? I. Am. Not. Even. A. Spirit. Comprendo?"

"You've gotta be it mate." The rodent told me. "The Manny said-"

"Yeah, I know." I deadpanned. "Not gonna happen dudes! And dudette." I added as an after thought. "If this is about Pitch, he's back alright. You've all got the right to be concerned. Keeps on trying to lure me over the dark side. Wants to have an allience with the underground mutant community. I know. But, judging by the shock on your faces, you didn't. Sooooooo..." I looked at the Guardians who were trying to register what I said.

"This is gonna take while." I sighed and started my story. "This all started 305 years ago.."

**I just had a wounderful idea. Okay, so I had just watched Treasure Planet recently, again but still, and I was thinking, maybe BEN wasn't the only marroned on the planet.**

**My idea! Called it! **

**If this shows up in the archive, and it's not written by me, I'm gonna sue!**

**Review!**

**Please?**

***cutest begging puppy dog face in the universe in all the demensions in the universe times infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity and beyond***


End file.
